The story of Noah and Waffle
by ElephantShoesOneTwo
Summary: Noah and Barba's first real interaction. How I think it would go.


This is my first story. i am not the greatest writer but got this idea and couldn't let it go. CC is welcome.

* * *

It was one of those late nights. Where Rafael Barba found himself sitting on Olivia's couch reading over reports for svu's latest case.

He had arrived a moment before Noah's bedtime. Just in time for Noah to give him an elfish grin and offer a "goodnight Barpa" before his mom put him to bed. He had smiled as Noah padded down the hall in his footy Pajama's giggling as his mother chased him into his room.

He couldn't deny he was a cute kid and he regretted they never interacted very much. He had wondered if Olivia planned it this way, as he was so uncomfortable and awkward with children. A topic of discussion on many occasions.

Noah had been put to bed an hour ago and the reports, and their files, have found their way onto the living room table for review. Barba and Olivia were avidly searching the pages to find something. Hopefully, the smoking gun could be found in the papers in front of them.

Barba was reading over an old police report about the suspect when Olivia's phone rang.

"Hey Fin, what's going on" she looked up to meet Barba's eyes offering an apologetic look while retreating to her bedroom.

Barba leaning over the table started scribbling notes about the suspects consistent track record of domestic abuse. knowing this is something he can use to tie the case together. He could hear Olivia talking in the other room but it was another noise that made him look up from the file. Sounds of padded feet stopping in front of him made him pause. He looked up, into the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen before him.

Noah shuffled his feet and asked unsure, "Hi barpa, where mum?"

Barba smiled nervously looking to Olivia's bedroom door, as he put his pen down. "Mom's on the phone. Aren't you supposed to be in bed? why are you up Noah?" Barba's questioned the small child.

Noah's eyes looked back in the direction he came and he started to crawl into Barba's lap offering one word as explanation. "Scared."

Barba straightened on the couch leaning back onto the cushion. He froze unsure of the correct way to handle the situation. Although he seemed to be relieved of any duties as Noah settled himself quite well. He shimmed his way into the crook of Barba's arm making himself comfortable on Barba's lap. Noah leaned into his side and shifted back against the coach so he could see Barbas face.

Noah looked at Barba as if willing him to speak.

So he obliged, questioning Noah in the softest voice he had "what are you afraid of?" Barba relaxed his posture a bit more, dipping his head down to hear the timid child respond.

Noah, taking a sudden interest in Barba's loosened tie, reached out to play with it. "Da monster" he shyly looked at Barba before adding "what dis?" pulling down on the fabric.

"That's my tie" he disentangled Noah's hands from it before tucking it under his vest. He assured Noah that there are no such things as monsters and his mom would be out soon.

Noah looked up at him unbelieving before his eyes trailed to the case on the table. "Wead to me?" His chubby finger pointed to the file he had just been reading.

"This isn't a kid's story..." he started to reason. Looking from the file to Noah. Blue eyes silently pleaded with him and he quickly gave in.

Taking a deep breath Barba began. "Once upon a time there was a bad guy" Barba's mind was racing as he thought of many storylines at once.

"Super villain" Noah added.

"Yeah, there was a super villain name Douglass." Barba blanked using the perps real name. Noah looked enthralled which encouraged him to continue "he had kidnapped three princesses and held them captive in his castle." Barba panicked unsure of where the story was going.

Noah wide eyed asked "was there a dragon?"

A smile crept onto Barba's lips as the story became easier "yeah, Douglass had a big green dragon protecting his castle." Barbas fingers splayed out infront of Noah emphasizing the size of the dragon.

"Can it be blue?" Noah questioned.

"Why blue?" Barba paused to consider the colour change.

"Is my favit colour." Noah exclaimed excitedly.

"Then he must be blue" Barba smiled relaxing a bit more as Noah beamed in excitement.

He could hear Olivia reassuring Fin that she wasn't distracted but he could hear her a little clearer than before, which caused him to look back and see her standing in the doorway of her room. He gave her what he hoped to be a reassuring smile before Noah demanded his attention again.

"More!"

"Well, Noah, Douglass had a BLUE dragon outside his castle and there is only one person in this world who can slay dragons." Noah looked at Barba wide eyes and expectant. Like he could tell this boy anything in this moment and it would be a Shakespearean sonnet. He took a moment to think.

"A lady" he quickly changed his mind "a Knight, a lady knight" he looked back to see Olivia had retreated to her room still on her phone. "she was the fiercest warrior in the kingdom. Even when faced with impossible odds she always tried her best to save anyone who needed saving"

Noah smiled and added "like mama"

Barba raised his eyebrows in surprise. Noah was a smart kid, it was almost like he knew exactly who Barba was thinking of. "exactly like your mom" Barba breathed.

He gave him a big smile before finishing "she slayed the blue dragon and saved the princesses." He tickled Noah before finalizing "the end." He thought about it for a moment before saying, more to himself than to Noah. "Well almost the end. It's where my part of the story really starts."

Barba paused and really looked at his situation at hand. Noah was giggling on his lap, leaning into his side. Barba was relaxed, smiling, and surprisingly comfortable, he had never expected this when he arrived earlier. It was a nice feeling and it felt like something he could possibly become accustom to.

But before he could think about it anymore he felt a hand on his face. Noah was reaching up and rubbing the rough stubble that had appeared on his chin over the day.

"Pokey" Noah offered a toothy grin.

"Yeah I have to shave" Barba reached up and rubbed his own face.

"Why?" Noah inquired before running his hand along Barba's chin again. Fascination written on the boy's face.

"...because it looks nicer." Barba answered simply.

"Why?" Noah's smile widened.

Barba paused debating if he was going to play this game. He took the bait, he is always up for a verbal battle. "In a professional setting, it is expected that you are either clean shaven or have professionally coiffed facial hair." He added "and I don't have the time to grow a beard"

"Why?" Noah almost giggled at the question.

"Because I'm a lawyer and as a lawyer it is my job to ensure that a case is prepped and delivered in a timely manner. With such a large case load it doesn't leave me with much time." Barba smiled as Noah digested what he said.

Noah paused for a second before asking why again.

Barba laughed "as a lawyer I get to bring bad guys to justice with your mom, and it makes me feel good to do that." He saw Noah's eyes light up upon the mention of his mom. You could see the gears turning in Noah's head as he paused.

Barba expected to hear another why come out of the child's mouth but he asked instead "can I be a lier?"

Barba smiled at the mispronunciation before he corrected him "a lawyer" he said it slowly before adding "you can be a lawyer if you want to but you have to go to school for it. Why do you want to be a lawyer?"

Noah's arms flung up as he excitedly answered, "wok with mama"

Leaning in Barba said "Can I tell you a secret?" Noah nodded "That is my favorite part of the job" it was said quietly to Noah with his hands over his mouth as if he was telling Noah a big secret.

Noah, without hesitation asked why, causing Barba to pause and reflect on his relationship with Liv for a moment. Nothing like the incessant questioning of a 3.5-year-old to make you reflect on your life.

"I like working with your mom because she is smart, relentless, and fearless. If not just a little bit frustrating sometimes." He said the last part while tickling the baby on his lap.

The giggling made him chuckle himself. Noah was like a little beacon of sunshine amid the darkness. His giggles seemed to release you from the woes the day had delivered. Barba had no reason to ignore the warm feeling and happiness Noah brought him.

Olivia's amused voice broke through behind them "He will keep asking questions until the sun comes up if we let him" Her voice softened to a sing-song level before talking to Noah "my sweet Noah why are you up? You should be asleep"

"Sit with Barpa" he snuggled in closer.

Barba smiled down at Noah before looking at Liv "how do you get any work done" he laughed before asking Noah "can you say Rafael?"

Something akin to Waffle came out of the child's lips; eliciting heartily laughs from the adults in the room.

"Noah, maybe, you could call me Rafi." Barba looked up to Liv as if asking permission "Barba seems to formal for one so young." Liv smiled as she nodded.

Noah smiled and practiced "Rafffi" for a moment. Spit bubbling out of his mouth with extra emphasis of the f's.

Barba smiled "yes! No more Barba, you call me Rafi. Okay amigo." Noah smiled as he recognized the word his uncle Nick had called him.

"Otay Rafffi" he said quietly before leaning his head on Barba's chest.

"Okay my boy, I think it's time for bed." Liv's voice was soft as she reached over Barba and touched her sons hair lightly, "can you say goodnight to Rafi?" she rested her hand on Barba's knee for balance.

Noah's grip tightened around Barba's side.

Barba had to admit he was a little disappointed himself but said anyways "goodnight amigo, I'll see you again soon, okay."

Noah looked up to Barba a shimmer in his eye. "When?"

Barba looked to Liv for help.

She smiled at Barba as she leaned forward to pick Noah out of his lap. "Maybe Barba could come with us to the park on Sunday." She winked at Barba. "Unless he's busy, of course. We don't want to interrupt any hot dates counselor."

Noah passively allowing Liv to pick him up looked to Barba expectantly.

Barba was surprised but happy to be invited to join them. "No hot dates in the books, yet. I would love to go to the park with you." Looking at Liv "Maybe we can get some food after" eyes fell to Noah before adding "maybe even ice cream." He winked at the boy.

Noah's eyes lit up and he showed a wide toothy grin as he looked up mischievously to his mother."ouce cream."

"That's in three more days Noah. Little boys have to go to bed first." She kissed his head as she turned toward the hallway. "Say goodnight to Rafi." The foreign name started to sound better on her lips.

" 'night Rafi" a muffled voice called as he dug his head into his mother neck.

"Goodnight Amigo" Barba said getting up and rubbing Noah's back as Liv started to walk away "I'll see you Sunday"

He watched as Liv took her son to his room. A smile he couldn't remove from his lips reminded him of the light the child brought into the room. Thinking to himself that it was easier to interact with the young boy than he once thought.

The rest of the night went along without a hitch. Although they never found their smoking gun they built a pretty solid case against Douglass Bramton; one he felt confident could convince a jury to put him behind bars for a long time.

Although they always worked amicably together and enjoyed each others company, something fundamental had changed. The banter felt softer, and stolen touches became more frequent throughout the night. He couldn't help to think that Liv was looking at him differently, smiling at him more, and acting a bit goofier.

As he was leaving she offered him an out for Sunday. "If you have plans don't worry about Noah and me going to the park alone. I know it's probably not your first choice in activities on your day off."

Barba, already shaking his no before she even finished her sentence, told her he would love to accompany them. "It's not every day I get invited on a date in the park." He grinned, "Plus, it would be nice to spend time outside of work getting to know Noah" he pause "and you."

Liv's eyes sparkled, as a smirk appeared on her face before she quipped. "why is that Rafi?" giving a little more emphasis on his new nickname then she really needed.

Barba smirked "Everyone could use a little more sunshine in their life." Without missing a beat he added "it's supposed to be beautiful this weekend." Barba walked out of the door saying the last sentence over his shoulder. "Just maybe I'll get that hot date on Sunday after all. He waved goodbye without looking back. He was euphoric. Not even trusting himself to play it cool by turning around to say goodbye. He heard a giggle behind him before the click of the door. He looked back, a grin on his face, thinking about the possibilities Sunday will bring.


End file.
